


Beach day

by Stargazer673



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike share a rare day off and go to the beach





	Beach day

t was rare that you and Mike had a whole weekend off. Even more rare that you got to spend it relaxing. When Mike suggested the beach your thoughts went to sand castles, swimming, walking on the pier and sunbathing.

“Ready for a swim?” Mike pulled off his shirt and threw it on the blanket. Your breath caught. This was your husband, you had seen him shirtless thousands of times. But the way his swim shorts hung off his hips….”Hey nerd. I said you ready for a swim?”

“Oh uh, yeah.” You smirked at him. You tugged your t-shirt over your head and shimmied out of your cutoffs. A dip in the cool water is exactly what you needed.

Mike picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder making you squeal. “Micheal! Put me down!.”

He carried you out into the water, “yes ma'am. You’re the boss. You were in the air and sinking into the cool water before you could protest.

Mike was laughing when you surfaced. After sputtering and swiping your hair from your face, you made a beeline for him.

“Oh, you are in for it now, Dodds!”, you exclaimed. Lunging you placed both hands on his head and dunked him.

After lunch, you declared it was time for a sand castle. Mike chuckled as you pulled small buckets and shovels from the beach bag.

Mike’s sand castle was very impressive. Yours looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. “Don’t quit your day job, my love.” He poked your ribs.

The rest of the afternoon you spent walking down the pier for ice cream, sunbathing and relaxing. Mike insisted on helping you with your sunscreen. You and Mike shared earbuds. Mike started singing very loud and very off-key at one point, earning amused looks from people around you. Your stomach ached from laughing so hard. “Talk about not quitting their day job!”

After watching one the most gorgeous sunsets you can remember, the two of you headed home. Mike wrapped an arm around your shoulders while walking to the car. “Today was absolutely perfect, Y/N.”

“I agree, Mikey.” You gazed up at your gorgeous husband. You were one lucky woman. “Now to get all this sand off when we get home. I might need a hand though..”

Mike looked down at you and smirked, “Oh Mrs. Dodds, it would be my pleasure.”


End file.
